


love is like a letter wrote

by boombashkas



Series: to kiss your honey-sweet eyes [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, And they know it, Arranged Marriage, Crown Princess Thalia, Everyone knows it, Love Letters, M/M, Royalty AU, They're both whipped for each other, friendships, it's a mess, jason and nico are bffs as usual, jason is sandwiched in the middle, new chap featuring annabeth as percy's bff, nico is a Lil Shit except now he's a Royal Lil Shit, percy's the hot crush thalia and nico are rolling their eyes at, platonic soulmate, princes in love, right hand woman, thalia's older sister instincts kick in around the same time nico's lil brother instincts kick in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombashkas/pseuds/boombashkas
Summary: Letters from the year Percy marries his prince. Before and after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and kind of all over the place but I wanted to post SOMETHING. for context, this is supposed to be set years after the first fic, when Percy's twenty-one and Jason's turning twenty, and they've been seeing each other every year and communicating through letters the rest of the time. you don't really need to read the first fic to get this one but it would be really cool if you did and then left a comment pls thanks ily! 
> 
> i'm hoping to continue writing short stories in this universe. it might be in letter form, which i would update in this fic, or might not. anyway let me know if you like this and if you want more stuff! sorry if this isn't what you guys wanted, i just wanted to post anything of substance. pls kudos and comment! thanks <33

_Dear Prince Jason,_

_My family has just informed me you will not be accompanying your parents to Atlantis this winter. Apparently you have more pressing matters than being with your betrothed one last time before the wedding preparations commence. The only reason I can fathom for your sudden need to spend the whole four weeks freezing in your gigantic cold room in that gigantic cold palace in gigantic cold Olympus is that you have fallen madly in love with someone else, or have simply fallen mad._

_Please let me know at your earliest convenience which one it is. And if it’s neither, then please let me know what exactly is keeping you back. I will be waiting impatiently for a good explanation._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Percy_

_~*~_

_Dearest Prince Percy,_

_I will admit I was a bit worried at the considerable gap between your last two letters. I’m glad to know everything is alright. I assume it was due to your displeasure at the recent development regarding my family’s visit to your country this month._

_Unfortunately, it is true. I will not be coming to Atlantis. My father feels that, with my twentieth birthday only three months away, I still have much training to undergo to be a suitable statesman. I would disagree with him, but I know the caliber of royal advisor my sister will need when she becomes queen one day, and I confess I don’t consider myself anywhere near it. If only for the sake of my kingdom, I must stay here for the remainder of my training until my birthday in June._

_The only reassurance I can give you is that my birthday will come sooner than you think, and the wedding itself only six months away. We will surely meet then. I know custom states we cannot communicate privately until the first wedding event is over but perhaps we can somehow convince our parents to let us meet a few minutes a day, or at least write letters to each other._

_I know you’re upset with me. I am too. I wanted nothing more than to see you. I did as soon as we left your palace last year. I never realized before how cruel distance can be._

_I haven’t gone mad, and I would have to be to fall in love with someone else. They’re all just shapes and colors next to you. You’ve turned me half blind._

_I’m sorry if this letter is more morbid than you wanted it to be. I wanted to tease you like you tease me, but somehow, I can’t bring myself to do it right now._

_Please write to me more often, and please write more. Your last letter was so short I already have it memorized, and usually that takes me a few days. And please don’t be upset any longer. When we are married, it won’t matter that we weren’t able to see each other now. We’ll be together, and that’s how it will be for the rest of our lives, for as long as you can possibly imagine._

_I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_His Highness Prince Jason of Olympus_

_~*~_

_Dear Prince Jason,_

_If the purpose of your last letter was to make me feel better, you have sorely failed in your mission. I don’t think I’ve ever cried so much in my life, not even when I skinned my knees playing with my siblings and then they put vinegar on it to clean the wound. I do not have a very intelligent family._

_After I received your letter, I talked to my parents about it. They explained to me what your training entails, all the complexities of it. All the things I never asked you about. I understand now why you need to stay in Olympus, and how worried you must be. Nothing they described sounded easy. None of it was anything I could ever even dream of doing. All those negotiations, assemblies, mediations. All those new and intimidating people you need to to meet and talk to and get along with and convince to listen to you. Up until now, I thought it was just memorizing states and their cities, learning about conflicts and warzones and who hates who. I thought it was similar to everything I learned sitting in a classroom with my siblings, while not really paying attention. I never thought a council room could be a battleground in itself._

_I suppose this should be a testament to how selfish I can be. I can only hope you think this is endearing, as you seem to find all my flaws to be, and not a reason to break off our engagement. It’s utterly terrifying to say so, and even more to think about, but I don’t think my heart could take that._

_I love you too. If that wasn’t clear enough. I love you, and I’m going to be a better husband than I am a fiancé. I won’t make you feel worse when you’re already feeling terrible. And you don’t need to say please to me, Prince Jason. If you want me to write more, I will. If you want me to stop altogether, I’ll do that too. At this point, you could ask me to throw myself off of one of those ghastly Olympian cliff-faces near your palace, and I would do that happily. To be honest, if I found myself on an Olympian cliff-face, I think I would kill myself anyway._

_And yes, you are correct. Once we are married, we are never separating again. You’re going to have to take me everywhere you go, possibly even to the lavatory. I hope you like being suffocated by affection, because that’s what you’re going to have to suffer through for the next sixty-odd years._

_I know what you mean about distance being cruel. Time is even worse. Can you believe that after insulting Olympus my whole life, now my only wish is to somehow rush through the next half-year so I can be on Olympian soil, so I can be with you again?_

_Don’t memorize this letter. Just kiss it right below my name. I’m kissing it there too. It will almost be the real thing, if only separated by time and distance._

_Love,_

_Prince Percy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearest Prince Percy,_

_Your portrait arrived in the palace today. They hung it in the royal hall, next to mine. People couldn’t stop staring at it. They were so distracted, they kept running into each other, into tables and pillars. Servants and statesmen alike. It was so entertaining to watch, Thalia laughed harder than I’ve seen her laugh in a while. I told everyone you’re even more breathtaking in person, but I don’t think they believed me._

_The wedding preparations are in full swing. I’ve never seen so many people rushing about with so many expensive cloths and jewels, all out in the open. Every day there are mountains of gifts from other nations. Just today, there were three giant barrels in the courtroom, sent by Queen Euryphaessa from the south; one contained gold, signifying me, one emeralds, signifying you, and one pearls, signifying our union. I had never thought of us in terms of jewels, but all of those seem appropriate for you._

_The preparations inside the palace are mesmerizing enough, but what really touches the heart are the streets outside. There are banners bearing our two crests together over every building. The sales for Atlantean food and cloth are higher than ever before. People have already started singing and dancing wedding songs in the town square. Somehow, the general public has come to hear of the leather necklace you wear around your neck, the one little Stella gave you, and now it’s the latest fashion. I can see little children wearing strings of yarn around their necks from the balcony outside my room._

_I haven’t witnessed any royal wedding preparations before, but I find it hard to believe the general population of a kingdom takes such keen interest in every wedding. Thalia says it’s because the common Olympian has come to love the common Atlantean like a brother, but I don’t think it can be that either. It must be you. They’re excited to welcome you to our kingdom, to our family._

_I know you have reservations towards your new life here. But I hope, once you pass through these cities and towns, you’ll see how they love you. I hope you love them back. It will be your country as much as it is mine._

_We only have a few more weeks until we see each other. I will wait impatiently until then._

_Yours forever,_

_His Highness Prince Jason of Olympus_

_~*~_

_Dear Prince Jason,_

_What sort of scented paper do you use to write your letters on? Please put some more perfume on it. It fades very quickly._

_I’m happy to know the portrait has arrived, although I’m not sure what the artist painted, if your description of everyone’s reactions is true. As fun as it was to read all of it, you didn’t mention the most important thing; whether you liked it or not. It was for you, after all._

_The circumstances of your court sound suspiciously similar to the circumstances of ours right now. Everything is in a flurry. My mother is always running around the place, and my father meets so many people in a day, yesterday he misplaced his crown._

_Truthfully, though, I’m used to this sort of panic. I’ve seen many royal weddings before this. Nine, to be exact. However, our nation has never married a nation like Olympus, which is why my parents are feeling the need to go above and beyond with the preparations. And, of course, I’ve never been the one being married, so that adds an extra level of work for me personally that I had not anticipated. I know I’ve complained to you before how much I hate being poked and prodded like a doll on display. Well, it has only increased tenfold this time around. If the same isn’t happening to you, I’m afraid I will be upset enough with you to not immediately kiss you when we’re allowed to see each other. Not immediately, but maybe after a second or two. I’m being realistic._

_I can’t for the life of me imagine why or how your people know about my leather necklace, but that sounds like the sweetest thing in the world. If I see a single child with a string around their neck when we come to Olympus, I might die from the sweetness on the spot. Yes, I do have my reservations about living in Olympus, but you don’t have to worry. If your people are as welcoming as they were last summer when we visited, it won’t be long before I start calling it home._

_Of course, I don’t need your people’s love to feel that way. Wherever you are is home to me._

_I can’t wait to come to Olympus and see you. I know we are not allowed to talk by ourselves before the wedding but to be completely honest, that sounds like an exceedingly stupid rule to me. If you are agreeable, we can plan to meet up somewhere at night when everyone is sleeping? Perhaps your servants could help us. You could promise them riches, the Atlantean way. Or threaten them with mutilation and death, the Olympian way. However you see fit is alright by me, as long as we can finally be together alone._

_Please answer soon. And please send your portrait as urgently as possible. The days are more difficult than they have ever been before, without you beside me. The cold seems harsher this winter, and all the dress measurements and event rehearsals are making it hard to breathe. If I could just look at your face, even if it is just a poor imitation of it, I think I could cope with all of it. At least until we leave for Olympus._

_Write back quickly. I love you._

_Love,_

_Percy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like the fast update! hopefully i'll have chap 3 out soon too. let me know how you guys like it!!


	3. Chapter 3

_To His Royal Highness Prince Jason of Olympus,_

_This letter was meant for the solitary purpose of informing you and your family that we accept the invitation to your wedding with Prince Percy, and that I and the rest of my family will be in attendance for at least the first three wedding events. However, I find myself unable to help myself, especially after reading the last letter you sent me._

_We have been friends for a long time, Prince Jason, and so I don’t consider it unusual or out of place for me to speak informally to you, even in a letter that Princess Hazel will undoubtedly snatch out of my hands and read once I am done writing it. So I will speak to you plainly: Your last letter concerned me, in the way a mother might be concerned her child might be a bit touched in the head._

_You have been positively smitten with Prince Percy for years and years, and I have been the unfortunate sympathetic ear to all your lovesick mourning over him. Now that all your dreams are coming true, and you will finally be married, you suddenly feel the need to question his love for you. This is what comes of reading and rereading the same letter a thousand and one times, Prince Jason. You read the lines and then between the lines and then completely beyond the lines._

_I’ve known Prince Percy longer than you have and while he is sometimes completely insufferable with all his smugness and sarcasm, I don’t think I have ever seen anyone love as acutely as he does. And among all the people he has loved, I have never seen him love anyone as intensely as he loves you. You already know this but apparently I need to write it out for you: His letters will always be biting and rude. At the risk of triggering a war between our three nations, I will be the first to admit that Prince Percy himself is sometimes biting and rude. But you know as well as I do that beneath it all, he is completely different._

_I have been in regular correspondence with him as well. He is, mostly, the same as he was the last time I saw him, last spring. But your absence during your family’s visit to Atlantis seems to have taken a toll on him as it has on you. His insults are not as sharp as I have grown used to. I only need to claim seniority over him once or twice per letter. The only time he sounds like himself is when he talks of you, and then he never stops talking of you. I will confess, I only rush through those parts of his letters. Sometimes, if his daydreaming is getting too long, I give up on the letter entirely._

_And so, as a third party, Prince Nico will once again save the day: Prince Percy loves you as much as you love him. He is just too thick-headed to express it in writing, but once you see him, you’ll see that won’t be a problem._

_Please don’t declare war at me for insulting your fiancé. He has said the same things about me in our letters, so I feel I am only justified._

_It’s quite surprising, actually, how regularly Prince Percy writes to me. More regularly, I should say, than you do. I was assuming you must be busy with your training, but then Princess Thalia seems to write to Princess Hazel all the time, which begs the question: What are you doing that keeps you busier than the Crown Princess of your nation? I will remind you that between the two of us, I will inherit a kingdom, not you, therefore you must write to me quicker than I do you. It is only proper._

_I look forward to your reply._

_Signed,_

_His Imperial Highness Crown Prince Nico, Son of Hades, Second of His Blood, of the Empire of Hades_

_~*~_

_To His Imperial Highness Crown Prince Nico,_

_Thank you for your letter. The day I received it had been quite grueling for me, and it lifted my spirits to know you will be attending the wedding. I only wish you could stay for the whole wedding week instead of just the first three days. Can His Imperial Majesty not make an exception, for you and your sister? It would make the wedding even more special if you could both stay for longer._

_You brought up the subject of speaking plainly to each other, for the sake of our friendship, and so I will do the same: Sometimes, I am really quite happy Crown Princess Hazel will be ruling your empire alongside you. Please let her handle all the diplomatic aspects of ruling, as you have not a single sociable bone in your body._

_Your letter was as rude and biting as you said Prince Percy is, but I understand the intention behind it. I know I am being a bit irrational recently, but I’ve been feeling quite overwhelmed by everything. Every day there are a thousand new things I must study and learn, dozens new people I must meet. Politics waits for no one. And then, when I think I am absolutely exhausted with it all, I am pushed it into the wedding preparations, which I sorely wanted to enjoy, but somehow just want to be over. It may sound ungrateful, and it probably is, knowing how much effort my parents and their wedding committee are putting into it, but I wish I could skip forward to after all of this is over and I can finally be with Percy._

_I know he loves me, but I cannot help the places my mind takes me these days. Thank you for trying to set me right, even if you did it in the most convoluted way possible. But then, it wouldn’t be a letter from you if it didn’t make me slightly annoyed with you by the end of it._

_You need not worry about me declaring war on you. I don’t have that authority and never will, and even if I did, Crown Princess Hazel is too precious to our family to harm in that way. And, of course, we cannot forget that you have kept one of us as your own. Princess Thalia never speaks of it, but she will forever be displeased with your sister for stealing Commander Frank Zhang away from us. He would have made an amazing Chief of Army after his mother retires, but nevertheless, our replacement for him is doing beautifully._

_All that aside, I hope you and your family are well. We have not seen each other in almost a year and I confess I miss talking to you. It’s always entertaining being talked down to by a teenage emperor-to-be, even if he loves to speak of his superiority at every turn. It makes me feel like a fond older brother, and I think I enjoy feeling that way._

_I am sorry I have not been writing as often as I want to. As I said before, my head has not been in the right place as of late. But it is no matter; the wedding is only a month away. We will surely see each other then._

_Please remember to ask His Imperial Majesty if you and Crown Princess Hazel can stay for the full wedding. And please don’t spare any expense on the wedding gifts. Naturally, Prince Percy and I will require double the amount of gifts from double the number of future monarchs._

_I look forward to seeing you at the wedding._

_Your friend,_

_His Royal Highness Prince Jason of Olympus_

_~*~_

_To His Royal Highness Prince Jason of Olympus,_

_I see you were in good health when writing your reply to my last letter. Certainly, good enough health to insult your close friend at every passage. One would think I wasn’t trying to comfort you and your ceaseless agonizing over your Prince Percy, at the expense of my own time and effort._

_However, in a sudden fit of generosity, I feel obliged to forgive you for your insolence. I must remind you again, though, that I am a crown prince and therefore you must treat me with every respect you owe a future emperor. Nothing less than that will be acceptable._

_I will ask my father about your request but I must warn you not to have high hopes for his answer. He has become quite serious about the two of us, as of late. Princess Hazel and I scarcely have a minute of rest these days. Every hour is spent in a similar situation to yours, except much more challenging, of course, and without all the wedding nonsense. I would talk about it further but I fear that as you are not a crown prince, you would not be able to relate with me, and besides, I would not like to have my good friend Prince Jason feel any hint of inferiority through my explanation of my work, as it will surely not make any sense to him._

_If you truly do want us to stay for the full week, I would ask you to write to Princess Hazel instead of me. My father is much softer to her. He might listen to her. I only mention this because I admit a week in Olympus doing nothing but enjoying ourselves sounds heavenly._

_I see you have once again brought up the subject of Commander Zhang. I’m slowly starting to believe it isn’t just Crown Princess Thalia who feels upset he decided to stay here. And yes, I will say this for the hundredth time: he decided to stay in our kingdom; he was not forced, nor stolen. It is called falling in love, Prince Jason, and I would have thought you would understand that better than I would. No part of his decision was political in any way. He befriended my sister and fell in love with her like everyone else does._

_They are very happy together, I’m sure you’ll be glad to know. He has carved himself a place for himself within our family, and within our strategic team too. Frank’s mind is truly a work of wonder. He describes a battle like a coordinated dance, and every soldier listens to him like every word is a piece of gold. It is obvious to all officers of every rank that an intellect like Commander Zhang’s is one that comes about once in a millennia._

_He is quite popular among the court too. I enjoy talking to him; he doesn’t talk to me like I’m either an impudent child or a god descended from heaven. I like him so much I even allowed him to call me Prince Nico once, instead of my title. Of course, I did remind him of the correct designation later, but there you have it._

_The sum of it is, Prince Jason that no, you cannot have Frank Zhang back. We like him too much. Keep yourself happy with your Prince Percy. I am sure he will not begrudge you that responsibility._

_I’m glad to hear you miss talking to me. I know you must; no doubt I give you invaluable political advice. Even so, I feel obligated to say I miss talking to you as well. It is tiring putting on a façade for all of my lessons. It’s nice to forget it at the end of the day when Princess Hazel and I respond to our letters from you and your sister and the rest of our friends._

_I hope my father agrees to let us stay in Olympus longer. In any case, we will all enjoy our three days together at least. It will be nice to have the same group of friends all back together after such a long time. I miss it._

_I will see you and Prince Percy then._

_Signed,_

_His Imperial Highness Crown Prince Nico, Son of Hades, Second of His Blood, of the Empire of Hades_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was literally finished 3 days ago but i couldn't upload it because my laptop decided to have a tantrum. sorry! i hope i get the next chapter up faster. thank you so much for all your amazing comments, they seriously make my day and i love reading them. let me know if you liked this and if you want to see more of the rest of the characters! i'll try to add a lil more of them if you do! <3


	4. Chapter 4

_To His Royal Highness Prince Percy of Olympus,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. My brother has been frequently keeping me informed on your state of affairs in Atlantis, and I am glad to hear the wedding preparations are going well at your end._

_This letter is not a formality, as I am sure you must be supposing. Rather, I feel it is important for the two of us to have some private correspondence at least once before you marry my brother. We haven’t been able to talk quite the way I wished we would be able to, and that is not a regret I want to have for very long._

_I would like to establish, at the outset of all of this, that I do happen to personally like you, Your Highness. You have the kind of character that would best suit my brother’s, and although you are opposites in many ways, I feel it will only do Jason good to have you in his life. I’m certainly not opposed to the union, if only because I have been watching him watch you from a young age, and I am happy that, at least just this once, Jason is allowed to have what he wants in life. He doesn’t deserve anything less._

_I also do not doubt your love for him. You might not remember me from when we were younger children but I remember you very well. You are the only royal I know who wears their heart so shamelessly and fearlessly on their sleeve, and is then proud of it. I mean this only as a compliment; indeed, sometimes I’m quite envious of it. I would only hope that, instead of hiding your love for my brother or being embarrassed by it, you will show him you love him just that shamelessly and fearlessly. You will soon learn that he sorely needs it._

_However, having said all of that, I think this needs be said as well: I am not naïve enough to think that love conquers all, especially in a royal marriage. In fact, I would consider it to be a weakness in these cases, if not a deadly weapon. And I do not want to place that weapon in your hands, Prince Percy, and not when it is pointed at my brother’s heart._

_My brother is the only prince of Olympus, and one day, he will have considerable power and influence as my chief advisor. You are from an ally nation, but these friendships can be easily broken, and even more easily manipulated. I am not blind to the advantages you have by marrying my brother, and I know you or your family are not either._

_You have pride of place in his heart, but more importantly, you have his ear. This is where, for me, the danger lies. And for you too._

_I do not want to disrespect you or your family by repeating this, so I will only write it in this letter once, and then we will be done with it. You may be a foreign prince desperately in love with my brother. Or you may be a heartless mastermind ready to take over Olympus from the inside out. If you are the latter, I am sorry to tell you this, Prince Percy, but no matter how sharp you may be, I am sharper than you. I see more than you do. I will catch you out in an instant, and there will be no mercy shown to the person who plans to break my younger brother’s heart so callously. I will promise you this in blood._

_But, if you are the former, I will welcome you to my family with open arms. I will protect you as fiercely as I will always protect Jason. I promise you this as well._

_I hope you will think on this letter. As painful as it is for me to talk about these matters without Jason’s knowledge, I feel that this is a subject we should have discussed long ago. I will await your reply on it._

_Thank you for your attention._

_Signed,_

_Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, of the Kingdom of Olympus_

_~*~_

_To Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Thalia of the Kingdom of Olympus,_

_Your Royal Highness,_

_I will admit I was surprised to see your seal when I received your letter. It seemed a bit strange and abrupt to write to me for the first time now, when we will meet in person soon, but when I read your letter, I understood._

_You said you did not mean to disrespect me or my family, but there was no need for that. I have younger siblings as well. I could feel your worry in your words, and how you were altogether hesitant and determined that you had to say them._

_It would be foolish and frankly quite dishonorable of me to deny knowledge of the advantages I have in marrying Prince Jason. No one here, including my family, is carrying out that kind of charade. Even in our letters, Prince Jason and I talk of it often._

_I am not in the habit of pretense so I will say exactly what I am thinking as I write this. You are right to be suspicious of me. If you weren’t, I would be disappointed in the famously clever Crown Princess of Olympus. Fantasies of a life full of love and happiness are well and good when our families talk together, but we both know that in private, there are concerns on your part and concerns on my part._

_In the interest of complete honesty, I will give you my and my family’s concerns, which are numerous: I am going to a foreign country, alone, defenseless, with only letters as my means of communication with my family, letters that could easily be altered by people around me. I know Jason to be true to me, but my parents do not know him that way. They cannot be sure of how he will be to me, behind closed doors. They cannot be sure how you will be, or your parents, or your politicians, your soldiers, your servants, your people. Olympus is an ally to Atlantis but, as you say, these friendships are easily manipulated._

_Even if all goes well, that does not mean I will be content living with my new Olympian family for the rest of my life. Somehow that, more than anything, weighs on my mind the most._

_My older siblings have told me I should safeguard myself against such things, but even though I am worried for myself as well, I know only one thing to be certain: Jason would never betray me. You might lie, your parents might hurt me, but Jason would never, and I do not want to begin my life with him in a haze of distrust. I will go to him alone, defenseless, completely vulnerable, and I know he will take care of me._

_I will take care of him too. I do not know how to convince you of this. Only that, as you say, you are sharper than me, and see more than I do, and so you will know that I am sincere in this. I would never hurt your brother, Your Highness. I would sooner fall on my own sword than point it at his heart._

_I don’t know if there is anything more I can say to assuage your worries. All I can say is I hope that your concerns and my concerns alike will prove to be unfounded._

_Thank you for taking the time to write to me. Please give my love to Prince Jason. Tell him I’m waiting impatiently to see him._

_Signed,_

_Prince Percy of Atlantis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted really badly to name this chap thalia grace gives the shovel talk but that would give the whole thing away lol.  
> i know people are prob waiting for more jercy letters. they're coming!!! but i also want to add in a lil bit of everyone else too bc if i actually get to write this story to the end, everyone will play a part in it. anyway, i hope you guys liked this lil chap!!! this kind of vulnerable percy is really interesting for me to write, i actually felt really bad for him poor bby.  
> pls comment if you enjoyed this chap!! bc i have no self control i will prob have the next one up in the next 24 hours. love you bye!! <333


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Can you believe who just sent me the most terrifying letter I have ever read in my life? Crown Princess Thalia! Can you believe it?! Prince Jason and I have been writing to each other regularly these past three-odd years, and she hasn’t once written to me, and now, when she does, this is what she sends! I didn’t think it was possible for me to be more scared of a letter after that time my Hadean culture teacher wrote that progress report to my parents complaining that I hadn’t been attending classes for the past two months, and my father was so angry he didn’t let me have dessert after dinner for the whole summer. But this was nothing compared to that!_

_I do understand her at the same time, though. She’s just worried for Jason. She’s a good sister, even if that makes her unbelievably intimidating for me. Can you believe I’ll be living in the same palace as her for the rest of my life? It will definitely be entertaining, to say the least._

_I’m sending this to your house through the fastest messenger, so don’t pretend and say you received it late. Your best friend is leaving the country forever very soon, you should write back quicker. I will expect a reply within the next quarter hour._

_Alright, goodbye._

_Percy._

_~*~_

_Your Royal Highness,_

_Is this really the best use of your fastest messenger, Prince Percy? Is it really? Might your parents not require use of her too?_

_I’ll have you know I am very busy right now, so I don’t have time to write back as quick as I usually do. My mother has changed my dresses for the wedding events ten times already. She’s insistent we need to look our best to show the Olympians we are not to be trifled with. Really, it’s a miracle you and her don’t get along better. She hates the Olympians as much as you do._

_Of course, your hate is only superficial compared to hers. And not really ‘hate’ anymore, is it? Prince Jason certainly made sure to change that._

_Crown Princess Thalia sounds exciting, honestly. I talked to her a bit while they were here this winter. She was tremendously knowledgeable about every subject I could think to bring up, and very intense about it too. She’ll make a great leader one day. I hope Crown Prince Triton makes a worthy adversary for her, if the time ever comes. (If it does, though, what will you and Prince Jason do? You would have to be separated, of course. Or will you stay in your bed together while your brother and sister fight each other? That would be mad, but that sounds exactly like you.)_

_Also, I find it funny how you compare her letter to the so-called ‘punishment’ your father gave you when you were younger, when you and I both know that your mother would still sneak you dessert late at night, so that didn’t even carry through! And, if I remember correctly, Princess Kym and your brothers would feel sorry for you and give you their portions of cakes and custards secretly as well, so you got twice the amount of dessert you would usually have. With all due respect, Your Highness, you really are quite spoilt._

_We are heading up to the palace in an hour or two, so instead of replying to this message, please go and fulfill whatever duties you have for today. I know you must be busy, with so little time left until you leave, so please do what is asked of you. Your Highness._

_See you soon._

_Annabeth._

_~*~_

_Annabeth Chase,_

_How dare you speak to your prince that way? You have no authority to order me what to do. I will laze in bed if I want to laze in bed, thank you very much._

_And yes, I do happen to be very spoilt. All I saw when I read that part of your message was that you are burning with envy. Those cakes and custards were delicious, so I completely understand why you would feel that way._

_But I am beginning to think you really won’t miss me once I’m gone. I am inconsolable._

_And how dare you tease me about Prince Jason? You know how that incapacitates me. I miss him so much I want to scream, and he’s so sweet in his letters, it only makes it worse. And you would be so cruel to me when I am in this state. How could you._

_Write back quick._

_His Royal Highness Prince Percy_

_~*~_

_Dear friend,_

_I know when you sign your letters with your title that you really are feeling threatened. It really is quite adorable. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think I won’t miss you. Of course I will, you’re my closest friend. But at the same time, I do feel the time you’re spending writing letters these days could be better used in preparing for your departure to Olympus. And when you say ‘laze in bed’, I sorely hope you mean that figuratively…_

_Am I teasing you about Prince Jason? I apologize. I didn’t realize I wasn’t meant to talk about how you think the stars pale in comparison to his eyes, and how you want to tackle him to the ground and cover him with kisses, and how you wish you were a painter so only you would ever paint him and no one else because you realized how long he must have posed for his portrait and instantly felt jealous of the artist who painted it. I apologize._

_We are leaving for the palace soon. Don’t write back, I beg of you._

_Annabeth._

_~*~_

_Annabeth,_

_I truly do hate you. I truly do. I have no words. I told you all those things in confidence and this is how you repay me for trusting you. Do you remember when we were younger and we climbed that peach tree near the stables and you were angry at me for kissing you and then somehow even angrier at me when I said it was an accident and I didn’t mean to do it, and you shoved me out of it and I almost broke my arm? This betrayal is even worse._

_But I will forgive you if you hurry to the palace and help me write down my first draft of my reply to Prince Jason’s last letter. I think my letters might be getting a bit too fanatical about him and I don’t know how to fix it. It’s his job to be fanatical about me, not the other way around. Also, I have a feeling most of my spellings are wrong, and I can’t be bothered to check. You must come help me._

_And yes, I am, in fact, lazing in bed. The room is full of people shouting and running around trying to pack my things for the trip. So, in a way, I am fulfilling my duties, I will have you know._

_Percy_

_~*~_

_Dear Prince Percy,_

_We are just about to leave the house so please don’t reply back. Really, really don’t. Your messenger seems like she wants to murder me for making her run to and fro so many times in the past two hours. Please have mercy on her, or at least on me._

_Prince Percy, do you not think that maybe you should not be writing multiple drafts of a letter you are sending to your fiancé? I’m sure he would want to know your most natural and genuine thoughts. I don’t think Prince Jason is writing multiple drafts, is he? You should really be less concerned about not seeming absolutely besotted, because I think that time has long passed._

_So no, I will not help you filter out your lovestruck gushing about him. I will help you with your misspellings, but not that. Be as sweet in your letters as you are about him in real life. Have you told him that you think the stars pale in comparison to his eyes? I don’t think you have. I think Prince Jason would like to hear that._

_You tell me these things in confidence, and as your friend, I make sure to always tease you about them. In confidence. And I will continue to do just that._

_I will come straight to your rooms when we reach the palace. Please don’t make me drag you out of bed again, I did not enjoy the shocked way all the servants looked at me when I did that last time. It would be good if you could hurry through the day’s duties so we can spend some time with Grover, just the three of us. I can’t believe it but it’s true; our time together really is running out._

_Please don’t send a message back, or else I won’t help you with the spellings. Really, Your Highness, by now, you should either learn how to spell incandescent or stop using that word to describe your feelings for your Prince Jason._

_Annabeth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so remember how i said i would post this chapter within 24 hours. i have no excuses lol my bad  
> this chapter is the kind of letters/messages thing i usually like to write, which is basically short quick texts. i guess this is the closest we'll get to it in this AU lol. i hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> this fic is nearing its end, there are only a few more chapters i think that need writing, unless i think of more. but after that i'm going to try and tackle the Big Fic aka the wedding fic! so thats something to look forward to!  
> i hope you liked this chapter, my tumblr is boombashkas if you guys want to talk to me over there, or if you want an update when i post a new chapter/fic, and pls comment and kudos and let me know if you liked this chapter! i love reading your comments, they make me so happy even if i read the same one over and over lol.  
> thank you for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys long time no see!  
> so these sets of letters are meant to be the last ones for a while which, knowing me, will probably be a very long time. but i'm not going to end the fic here because i still do want to add more chapters to this someday after posting some other longer fics.  
> just wanted to let you know. hope you like it!

_Dearest Prince Jason,_

_I am sitting down to write this letter to you in the earliest hours of the morning, and I have not slept all night, so forgive me if I sound incoherent. We are leaving for Olympus in six days’ time, which means this will be my last letter to you before we meet, and my mind seems unable to accept that fact._

_And for all the running and scrambling around that my family has been doing this past half year, they too seem caught unawares by the sudden passage of time. My mother has been crying these past few days, although she always denies it, even when I can see her tears. My father has, despite his busy schedule, spent every evening with me this week. My siblings, who have tormented me my whole life, have been appearing by my side more and more every day. Their excuses are as weak as my father’s resolve when Prince Tyson asks for another slice of cake at dinner._

_Princess Kym insists she must teach me how to darken my eyes, even though I have told her multiple times I won’t be doing that after we marry. Prince Theseus keeps asking me to the arena for wrestling matches, which is, I’m assuming, his poor way of trying to hug me. Yesterday, Prince Hyrieus upset himself reminiscing about how I once cried when I was only five years old because I wanted to ride on his horse with him and no one else. Even Prince Triton put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a speech about self-reliance and not letting you influence my independent decisions about family and friends. This sort of speech is something I would have appreciated three years ago when I still thought you were a degenerate and my greatest concern was how I would dispose of your dead body on the night of our wedding. Of course, at the time, he did nothing but sing praises of you every time your name was brought up in conversation. What a chameleon of a crown prince. I give fair warning to Crown Princess Thalia._

_But besides that, it isn’t only my family. My friends are at the palace every day and hardly ever leave my side. Generals and council-members, their families, the nobility, our palace staff – everyone is suddenly very eager to talk to me, usually at length. It may sound as if I find this bothersome, but that isn’t the case at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. I have known most of these people since I was a baby. I used to play with their children. I have seen them grow wrinkled and grey with time. Before all this, I had never given them a second thought but now, when one of them takes my hand or grasps my shoulder, and tells me they always wished the best for me ever since I was a boy… it makes me cry a little._

_There has been a lot of that going on lately. Crying, that is. When I go to visit the townspeople, there is hardly a dry eye in sight. I don’t know if they truly do love me so much, or if they force the tears out only when I ride by, but it hardly matters to me. All these years, they have come out of their houses to meet me, to cheer and wave at me, give me respect and adoration I have never earned. I wish I had thought of them earlier. I wish I had done more for them._

_I did not want this letter to be as morbid as it has become. Rather, when I sat down, this was going to be a love letter. All my worries and hesitancies may sound maddening, but they are nothing compared to thoughts of you. Because once my mind turns down that route, it soon finds itself lost in an impossible maze. I could close my eyes and think of you for hours, and the fact that I have to rip myself away from that luxury in order to get through the day’s tasks is agonizing. I always feel as if I leave a little piece of myself behind with the Prince Jason I have conjured in my mind – maybe a little piece of my sanity, or maybe a little piece of my composure. I seem to have lost both these days._

_I know I should throw this letter away and start anew. I want to write you the letter you want to read. But I promised you I wouldn’t rewrite my words over and over again, and unfortunately, I am a man of my words. And so, my sweet Jason, you have only these sad words to read and nothing else._

_I’m sorry I’ve fallen short of what you wanted. Those words look so insignificant written down, but they aren’t. I’ve never written anything more sincere in my life. I’ve never been so sincere myself. I’ve never had reason to be, but now I do. I’m so sorry this letter is so miserable. I already know you will cry over it, and the thought of it makes my chest hurt. It makes my eyes sting. It makes me want to sleep just so I can dream of you. It makes me want to jump on the nearest horse and ride without pause for the next whole week, until I see you again._

_I know I’ve been less than what I should have been to so many people. My parents, my siblings, and most of all, the people of this kingdom. This is something my father has said for years: you cherish people only when you lose them. I never thought of that as a warning, although it was probably directed at me._

_But I also know this isn’t entirely true. I know this because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I don’t need to lose you to cherish you. In fact, I would very much like that to not happen, or else I might truly go insane._

_I know this letter reads more than a bit hysterical. Please don’t let it upset you, for that is not what was intended. It is meant to show you how I’ve changed, and how much I love you, and that I will never do you the disrespect of taking you for granted. Even if we argue, even if we disagree, you will always be my Jason. Even when we are married for years, I will still dream of you every night and long for you every day. These are promises I can easily swear to. I know I will keep them._

_Please write back to me quickly. If I receive your letter in six days’ time, I can send a last one back to you the day we leave Atlantis. I could write you a real letter, not like this one. A love letter. You would have it in your hands days before our arrival in Olympus. I would make sure it keeps you smiling those few days. And after we arrive, I will gladly take on that responsibility myself._

_I love you, my Prince. Write to me soon._

_Yours always,_

_Percy._

_~*~_

_To my Beloved,_

_Dearest Prince Percy,_

_I apologize for my penmanship. I am the biggest fool. I spent hours on each paragraph in your letter, rolling each word on my tongue, imagining how you wrote it, how you would say it. It was only when I reached the end of your letter when I realized I should have been rushing all along. I’m afraid, because of my sluggishness, we might have missed the deadline you set, and now you may not even receive this letter, let alone have time to write another one back. I wish you will send another letter on the day you leave regardless of whether mine reaches you or not, but I am not even sure you will do that, and me suggesting it in this letter is absolutely pointless._

_But please don’t take this to mean your letter wasn’t wonderful. It would be an amazing last letter, and it still will be. I am only stung by the news that I could have had another one. I am trying to write quickly now. I hope I have enough time to say my piece._

_There is so much to say about your letter. You called it morbid and miserable. My love, you must know nothing to do with you could ever be that. Not to me. You could send me a blank page and I would love it because it came from your writing desk. You could send me nothing but an envelope and I would adore it because it touched your hands._

_But I do not mean to say you should not be morbid or miserable. You can be both, or either. You can be sad if that is what you like. You can say dispiriting things if that is what your mind is thinking of. You can be as hopeful or as bleak as you want, and I will have nothing to say against it._

_There is no appropriate moment in time for it either. Every moment is wrong, and every moment is right. You don’t need to apologize for your feelings, my darling. I cannot imagine what you are experiencing, leaving your home and your family for an entirely new kingdom. If there is ever a time for feeling overwhelmed, for crying, for missing people before they’re gone, it’s now. The fact that it made Prince Percy upset – my strong-willed, confident, mischievous Prince Percy – is proof enough that the situation calls for a few tears._

_I only wish you would not be so cruel to yourself. The way you speak of yourself, those harsh words, those uncompromising judgments… I would be lying if I said they didn’t break my heart. You may boast when the time calls for it, in the most charming way possible, but you are also the most merciless towards yourself. You forgive others for things you would not forgive yourself, and you never forget the things you consider your flaws._

_I know this will sound familiar to you. It is because it’s almost the same thing you wrote to me, almost a year ago. You told me you didn’t understand how I could be so good to other people but so unkind to myself. Then you scolded me for being so rude to your much-loved fiancé. You threatened to have me apprehended for speaking ill of your Prince Jason. Do you remember? You said there was a life-long conviction for this treason, and when I told you there was no such Olympian law, you said you would make one, and that the conviction would involve imprisoning me inside the four walls of my bedroom with no one but you, and from there we reached an agreement very quickly._

_You also told me that if I recognized my flaws and if they preyed on my mind so much, it must follow that I’ve grown past them. That I am a better person because of them. You told me not to lose sight of those flaws, but to also not let them overpower me to a standstill. You said that’s what they want, for me not to move ahead, and to do so would be to let them win._

_You say I’m more articulate than you are, but I think it’s the other way around. I could never have found what to say to you, if you hadn’t said it to me first._

_I know these things might be just words to you right now, but that’s alright. I will tell them to you myself once you are here. It will be easier to believe them then, I am sure of it._

_This letter has gone on so long, and time is passing so quickly, but I must speak everything that is on my mind. I know, when we see each other, I will be so tongue-tied and so red-faced, I will hardly be able to get a word out. More importantly, we won’t even be able to talk properly until the first wedding event is over, and even after that, we will likely be pulled into the festivities and away from each other. It frustrates me when I think about it._

_So I will tell you this here, and I hope that, when we are sitting among dozens of our family members, or dancing with hundreds of people from the royal court, or looking out at thousands of Olympians, you will know that, throughout it all, this is what I wish I was saying to you._

_I’ve known since I was very little that I was going to marry you one day. I cannot remember a single day in my entire life where that thought brought me anything but joy. Even on the dullest of days, when it was pouring hard outside and the tutors would extend their lessons several hours more and I had not seen Thalia all day, the teacher would mention your parents’ names or Crown Prince Triton’s or even Atlantis, and everything would be so much brighter after._

_I know you feel sorry that you didn’t take notice of me then. To be completely honest, I don’t know what I would have done if you had. I was content to sit by myself and watch you play with the other children. I remember wondering how a boy as little as me could seem as big and powerful as a king._

_I suppose not much has changed in that regard. I will always be in awe of you. But now, something strange has happened: you notice me. You notice me acutely. So acutely that it throws my mind into frenzy. It makes my heart burst into excitement. You don’t know it, but there’s a certain look in your eye when our eyes meet. Sometimes you’re sweet and smiling, and your eyes are so gentle. But then, other times, you look almost fierce. As if you’re barely controlling yourself._

_I don’t know how to tell you how that makes me feel, Prince Percy. Only that it makes me curse the ancient kings and queens who decided the wedding night will be at the end of all the wedding events and not a day earlier._

_When I visited Atlantis all those years ago, I will admit, it was with the sole mission of making you see me. I had made up my mind. We were to be married one day, and I didn’t want to do it knowing you were being forced. I didn’t know if you would ever like me, but I knew I wanted to try. I wanted to speak up. I wanted to lay my heart in your hands, and then you could do with it whatever you wished._

_I will admit I hadn’t realized that you disliked me. That had never crossed my mind. I always thought you were completely oblivious to me. But surprisingly, it didn’t upset me. It would have, possibly, if you weren’t so endearing._

_I had always thought of you as handsome and untouchable. I didn’t realize how adorable you could be, and so charming when you weren’t trying to charm anyone. And then, as if you needed to be any sweeter, you were kind to me even though you clearly didn’t want to be. You made me laugh. You blushed and stuttered. You were clever, and so full of sarcasm. Your wit was as sharp as your sword; perhaps even sharper. Talking to you was such an easy back-and-forth, as if we had been friends for ages. And then, so much sooner than I thought, you apologized for being rude. The little boy from years ago would stand his ground and look the king and queen in the eye rather than apologize. You weren’t the same person as before, and I was sorry I missed it._

_I made a myth of you in my mind so long ago. But I always knew that myth was a sorry replacement. I always knew it would pale in comparison. And I was right. You’re not a myth, Percy, Son of Sally. You’re just a man. You’re my only love. My fiancé. My husband._

_There are so many more things still left to say to you. So many things to do. I don’t think there will ever be an end to them. In a few minutes, I will go to bed, and I will think of how the moonlight will look on your skin when you will lie beside me. Where it will fall, where it will throw shadows. If I will see new shapes in your shoulders, the dip of your back, the valley of your throat, the curve of your lip. I know I will have memorized all of you by then, but now I will have new things to study. New patterns to kiss, to say sweet things over._

_And yet, there will be even more to do, to say. Decades in the future, we will sit in the gardens, hand-in-hand, and a cloud of dandelion might float over to us and rest all over you, like morning dewdrops on grass. And I will notice all the little things then: the new silver-grey strand of your hair that matches the dandelion, the wrinkle it is hugging, the crook of your elbow it is making a home in, the places I haven’t kissed in a while. I will be desperately in love with you so I will kiss some of those places, but then, I imagine I will also be very old and possibly very tired, so I will just tell you I am thinking of kissing the rest of the places. And you will laugh and tell me there’s no need, that you have been very well-kissed in your lifetime. And I will know this is true, because I will have made sure of it. I will make sure of it._

_This is my only comfort every time I finish writing a letter to you. That there will be a day, coming closer and closer, that I will be able to do all I dream about, and all you dream about. I know it is not the same pain in the least, but I hope this thought can be comfort to you, if only because I cannot be with you to do it myself._

_I’m sorry this letter is so long, and so unintelligible. I hope it reaches you soon, and you are able to write a reply. But if you feel you don’t have time, that’s perfectly alright as well. I will see you soon in person, so there is a much greater reward to compensate for the loss._

_I love you._

_Yours,_

_Jason_

_~*~_

_To my Jason,_

_I have received your letter just seconds ago! I haven’t read through it as I don’t have time. I’m sorry for not writing back sooner – I realized yesterday I could just write and send you a letter through one of our royal messengers, but I barely had any time to do it yesterday or all day today. Even as I speak, the travelling party is about to leave._

_I haven’t read your letter but I know it can have nothing but kind words. Thank you for all of them. The letter is so long, and the handwriting so charmingly jumbled up together. I can see how you must have rushed. I love you for that, for trying to make me feel better, all while you were in such a hurry._

_I love you. I thought I must repeat that. I love you I love you I love you. No matter how I feel about leaving Atlantis, I want desperately to be with you. I am like this for no one but you. I always will be._

_I love you, my dearest Jason. And when we are married, I will show you how much. Make sure you rest well the nights of the wedding events, because you won’t be sleeping at all the days after._

_Please do not ever bring this letter out in front of me, or talk of it in conversation. I might die of embarrassment._

_I have to go, we are leaving. But don’t worry. I am coming. I will see you soon._

_Yours forever,_

_Percy, Prince of Atlantis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this wasnt as fluffy as you guys wanted, although i thought this was so embarrassingly fluffy i wasnt even going to post it lol. but i just thought that percy being only excited and happy to be married wouldnt be realistic, and i supoose my mood affected the writing a bit because it came out kinda gloomy. but i still hope you enjoyed it!  
> i'm going to be working on the wedding fic from now on, which will be multi-chap and much longer! i hope i have it posted soon but no promises lol.  
> please let me know if there were any typos, mistakes etc as this is unbeta'ed. my tumblr is boombashkas if anyone wants to follow me. see you next time!


End file.
